New Life
by 1nkyMadness
Summary: Cyborg Noodle was critically injured in her battle with the real Noodle, but she is given a second chance at life. How will things go with this unexpected turn of events? Review for me :) It keeps me writing. Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz in any way shape. Just the idea for the fic. Rated M as a precaution. Doubtful there will be a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing out o' yer room dullard?" A loud angry voice spoke from the blackness, though not directed at her.

"I-I w-w-wanted to s-see if she w-was okay." A much smaller though more comforting voice spoke. "It looked bad Mudds an' I wanted to makes sure..." 2D's voice trailed off, as he noticed the cyborg on the table twitch.

"It's justa robot ya dolt! An' besides, she attacked me." Though what murdoc said was true, it wasn't the whole truth. He had been hitting 2D at the time and Cyborg Noodle had intervened. Noodle, ever suspicious, had seen it as a sign of aggression when her robot opposite had thrown Murdoc from 2D, and had proceeded to happily rip the andriod apart.

"Uhhh... Mudds?"

"What?!"

Cyborg Noodle opened her eyes and looked around slowly, feeling very strange. 2D's finger was pointed in her direction, to which she raised a questioning eyebrow. The motion felt strange to her... wait a minute, she could feel herself moving. It wasn't just messages sent along wires in code anymore, it was genuine feeling! She held out her hand and looked at it curiosly. One at a time, she twitched her individual fingers and then a slow smile crept across her face.

"Like it?" Murdoc was behind her putting his hands on her shoulders, his voice, touch, and breath causing her to shudder. This was definitely a bad feeling.

"W-what..." She trailed off for a moment, the feeling of her throat vibrating as she spoke rather bizzare.

"Well I thought maybe you needed somethin' a bit more rliable then machinery to run, seeing as recent events made you seem... unstable." Murdoc came around in front of her and gave a wicked smile. "I had some crackpot scientist come and grow some less than legal things in the lab downstairs. Oh, the world thinks yer dead." He dropped off the last part like it was nothing.

Cyborg Noodle felt the room sway, a rather disorienting feeling. Perhaps her receptors-eyes?-were malfunctioning. She felt a heavy unpleasent feeling settle in somwhere on the inside of her chest. "I-I... May I walk around?" She asked him.

"Sure, sure. Get used ta the new skin suit but as soon as you get your bearings you need ta get back ta patrolling. Oh and there is need for recharging now, so long as ya sleep. Yer ticker ought keep enough elctricity going through yer body ta keep everything mechanical working. Ya do have ta sleep though." Murdoc spun and left, shoving angrily past 2D who still stood there gaping at Cyborg Noodle.

After Murdoc left, she looked at the blue haired singer an smiled, "You gonna help me walk around or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't wanna be called Cyborg anymore. I want a name." Cyborg Noodle stated after 2D and she had been walking in silence for several minutes. He had one of her smaller hands clasped in his own much larger one and his other hand rested on her shoulder. She was walking better now but she didn't want to let go quite yet. She was still unaccustomed to this body, though she did enjoy the sense of individuality it brought to her, hence the desire for a name.

"Well, what do ya wanna be called?"

"I... I wanna be called Cyn. I want my name, to be Cyn."

"Ohkay, Cyn 'tis then." 2D smiled. Cyn on the other hand, lost any feelings of pleasentness as soon as someone turned the corner and spotted them. Noodle. The one who had tried-or rather, succeeded-to kill her. Once the original Noodle caught sight of them, her eyes narrowed at Cyn.

"2D-san, I request that you leave us please. I need to speak with the Cyborg." 2D gave a look as if he were about to argue but one look from Noodle silenced him and he slunk away. Her eyes turned back to her now not-so-robotic counterpart. Cyn hid all emotion as Noodle aproached, though she finally understood how eerie it must be to look at her. It was like a mirror that moved without any motion on your part.

"You are stable?" Noodle asked, her hand resting on the 9mm at her side.

"Put yourself at ease, I am not going to attack you." Cyn almost growled.

"I'd watch your tone Andri-"

"Cyn."

"What?"

"My name is Cyn." The mostly humanized girl spoke with a defiant gleam in her eye. Noodle looked at her incrediously, though still wary. Exactly how much had Murdoc changed, she wondered to herself. Suddenly she reached forward and pinched Cyn, who started in surprise and rubbed her arm. "Oww, that hurt!"

"How much has he... changed?" At Noodle's question, the other girl carefully examined herself.

"A lot. He said something about organs and such. I don't completely know."

"This does not seem safe." Noodle mused to herself.

"I am just as stable as you!" She spat.

"Says the girl who atta-"

"Defended 2D!"

"Didn't look like that to me."

"You- ugh it doesn't even matter at this point." She felt a sense of frustration, another alien emotion.

"Hmm..." Noodle, ever calm, looked to be lost in thought. After a moment though, she nodded to herself about something and then spoke to Cyn again. "I'm to show you to your room."

"Room? What about my..." She let the sentence trail off. Of course she no longer needed her charging station, Murdoc said she slept like a normal human now instead. Sleeping required a sleeping space, in a room.

"Come on, or are you just going to stand their?" Noodle had walked to the end of the hall and was giving Cyn a smirk. Obviously the other girl's thoughts had trailed wandered away from reality. Perhaps she was actually human now. Noodle still held her reservations, though she had a little bit of hope that this could actually turn out rather well. It'd be nice not to be the only female at Plastic Beach.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's no five star hotel, but its water proof." Noodle knocked on the metal walls of the room, sending and echoey sound throughout the moderate space.

The walls themselves were bare save a few samuri swords and a flatscreen television. There was a small desk with a laptop set in front of a huge window overlooking the bulk of plastic beach. A tall four drawer dresser was pushed back into a closet in which shirts were hung off to the right walls. On the left side was a queen sized bed with a black spread. Something was off though.

"This is..." Cyn looked around slightly anxious. "your room." She finished.

"For now you will be sleeping in here , so I may keep an eye on you until Murdoc-san has you a room built." Noodle wasn't looking at Cyn, which was just as well because Cyn didn't know what to do or say. "You can make a pallet on the floor when it is time to sleep. There is a mat under the bed and spare blankets and such have been stashed in the closet down the hall."

Cyn looked at her and suddenly she was swooning. Her body seemed to be lacking energy. She almost fell over as sleep tried to set in on her. She felt small hands grab her thin arms and heard someone say to her, "Oh no you don't." Her eyelids were drooping, imparing her vision but sleep was oh so tempting. Before she knew what was going on she felt something soft beneath her and then something soft cover her. Something was mumbled about taking watch while she rested, to which she could only nod as she fell into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyn woke to a very unpleasent feeling which she identified as it being too cold in the room. She was on the far right of the bed and on the other side was a small form identical to her. Cyn realized suddenly she was still wearing a hospital gown only. Maybe this was the cause. Maybe she could also take a hot shower to help warm her new body up. That worked right?

She got up very carefully and tiptoed around the bed towards the door. She stopped when she caught sight of Noodle's face, struck suddenly by how innocent and peaceful the girl appeared in her sleep. How odd, as the waking Noodle always had a wary look about her. Cyn continued to sneak out and went down the hall towards the bathroom, which had grafitti on the walls, a collage of 2D's and Murdoc's excess of free time. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water, leaping back when it came out cold at first. She let it warm up for a minute before trying it again and finding it to be too hot. Damn this blasted body, she thought. It couldn't handle too much hot or cold! She rembered how Murdoc made her adjust his showers whenever he took them (very rarely) and found it soon to be comfortably hot.

After she got out, Cyn looked in the slightly foggy mirror and started. There were... features that had not been there before. She felt the urge to cover herself and in and didn't want to put the hospital gown back on so she wrapped a towel around herself. As soon as stepped back into the hallway though, she was freezing. Her teeth were chatering badly and goose bumps were all over her arms. Noodle, who had been worried she was up to her, saw her just as she shut the bedoom door.

"What are you doing?" Noodle whispered harshly.

Cyn chattered in response, "I-I w-w-was c-cc-cold. I t-tried to take a s-shower."

Noodle's eyes softened, forgeting what her counterpart was. "That's only gonna make it worse. Come with me." She took Cyn's hand and led her into the room and then handed her some pjamas after taking the towel from her, modesty not really bing a concern at the moment. "Hold still." She said as she dried her off with the towel. "Now put those on."

Cyn got dressed and Noodle led her to the bed and made her lay her head against her chest. As soon as Cyn felt her warmth, she put her arms around Noodle and smiles as she nestled herself against Noodle. Noodle, very tired from her patrol, was thinking clearly so she simply wrapped Cyn up in her arms and shared her heat.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyn woke up alone the next morning in a heap of blankets, thinking it strange she hadn't felt Noodle move. There was a knock on the door suddenly and Russell came in, his body recently returned to normal size, with a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Morning baby girl, I brought you breakfast."

Cyn felt really akward suddenly. "Russell, I know we have not met, but I am Cyn."

He looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. Murdoc had filled him in on the cyborg as he hadn't personally seen her til now. He just thought to himself to consider her another daughter. She was, after all, a good ways human. "Well you know, it'd be a shame to let these go to waste." He let his voice trail off as Cyn's stomach rumbled, to which he could only laugh. "Here girlie." He set the plate in front of her and she began to eat quickly, soon devouring the whole plate. Where she put it though, Russell couldn't tell.

She kind of look at her plate afterwards with a twinge of melancholy. Russell, used to spotting it in Noodle, asked her what was wrong. In response, she gave a sigh. "This is so strange to me Russel. I feel as if something is absent in my chest. Perhaps Master Murdoc forgot something?"

Russel smiled at her though she wasn't looking. "It's part of being human. We all are born with a hole in our chests and constantly look for something to fill it. It's natural. Mudds has his... vices."

Cyn looked at Russel then sighed again. "This is too complicated."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later of long coversation with Russel and Cyn felt much better. She now knew a bit more about her new body and that apparently it needed to eat three times a day and it wasn't as tough as her former shell.

Now she was wandering the halls, wondering where everyone was. She didn't completly have the hang of her receptors and wanted someone to assist her. She had to be able to handle weapons still, as she was still expected to guard Plastic Beach.

She easily located the armory, as it seemed little ever changed around here. Murdoc had stocked up on all kinds of fun toys and Cyn couldn't help but to smile mischevously at the sight. She saw the shotgun mounted on the wall that she'd used in the Stylo video and right under it, her oozies. She stepped past the open heavy metal door but jumped as she enetered the room when someone spoke.

"Ey!" Came a gravelly voice. Murdoc Niccals was not fond of surprises. "Noodle aren't you- oh Cyborg your here, good I was hoping to find you anyways."

"It's Cyn." She stated stubbornly. Murdoc looked a bit shocked to see someone act defiantly towards him, though he was used to it from both Russel and Noodle. Anyone else would have suffered immediant consequenses, but Murdoc felt a kind of protective sense towards the cyborg. Still though...

"Watch that tone of yours. You could ask nicely and at least be a bit grateful for what you've been given."

Cyn looked at her hands. "I'm weak. Vunerable."

"Oh come on now, I wouldn't say tha'. Humans 'ave strengths that not even a robot can begin to even think about. Besides, ya still have yer steel skeletal structure and some other important bits n' peices."

"Forgive me Master. Thank you." She put her hands together and bowed.

Murdoc got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Don't call me that anymore. Your too... fleshy now. It's out o' place, though don't ya go forgetting who I am either." He warned.

"Yes Ma- Murdoc." Saying just his name felt weird. Still, he was in charge.

"As I was saying, you need to get accustomed to fighting in that body of yours." He grabbed a knife suddenly and sent it flying her way. He really wasn't too terribly worried, confident her built in reflexes would kick in.

Cyn jumped and planted her feet on the frame of the doorway, sending the blade sailing harmlessly pass only to plant itself in the wall very near to the hed of the passing 2D, who yelped. "Ey! Watchit, I'm notta kabob!" He quickly left as Cyn fell from her position in the doorway, giggling. She hit the floor with a thud and after another ow, she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Murdoc stood over her, though not menacingly as Cyn finally dried her eyes. She had been laughing so hard she started crying. This body was very unpredictable. She wasn't quite sure what she had found so funny. "Whatever, get a weapon and go practice shooting at those damned pigeons that keep messing all over everything on Plastic Beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven frustrating hours later, Cyn returned to her room with nothing but a bunch of empty clips. This body didn't have a built in auto-targeting system it seemed and she wasn't sure how to properly aim the blasted guns. How were some humans so accurate.

She flopped face first into Noodle's bed instinctively, relaxing against the soft material of the matress. She remained just laying there for a good several minutes, trying not to think. All of this was such a tidal wave of rubbish! How could humans possibly be stronger than machines? Yes she liked being able to feel, scent, taste, and hear things diffrently. It wasn't just coded information anymore it was jsut such a rush of pleasure. Though each of her senses, she had come to learn, had a downside as well. What was Murdoc thinking, making her human! Maybe she would have been better off left in the scrap heap.

"Your day couldn't have been that bad can it?"

Cyn instinctively rolled forward off the bed and turned all in one motion to land in a crouched defensive posistion. As soon as she realized it was only Noodle though, she relaxed.

"Good to see your reflexes have been retained. But they are useless against a well aimed bullet. You need to be able to fight back and your aim is terrible." Noodle said, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

"Were you watching me?"

"You really ought pay more attention to your sorroundings."

"Perhaps you oughtn't spy on people."

"Why, is there something you feel the need to hide?" Noodle asked slightly suspiciously.

Cyn looked to be taken aback. "No." She said indignantly. She liked Noodle better last night.

"Good then. Come with me." Noodle turned and left the room, while Cyn stood there confused. After a second she ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked.

"Well I can't very well have you spraying bullets at random. Murdoc forgets you have to readjust your targeting now. You can't just use calculations anymore."

"So are you going to teach me?"

"Who else on this island right now honestly could?"

Cyn was silent for the rest of the walk until they arrived to an elevator that took them to the top of one of the defense towers. When she stepped off the elevator her breath was taken away. From this posistion, Plastic Beach was actually kind of beautiful. It didn't look like a pile of pink junk. The sun was sinking just beneath the horizon in the distance, given the ocean a scarlet hue. There little Island looked almost natural.

On the railing, there was a thing that looked like a miniature cannon with a tube attached to it leading down into the floor. There was a small pedal beside it. Noodle immediantly approached it and motioned for Cyn to come over to her.

"This is our own personal little target practice device." Noodle pumped the pedal three times and it launched out three small plates. She whipped the gun from her holster and popped off three rounds causing each of the plates to explode in rapid sucession. She turned to Cyn and held out the pistol to her. "Your turn."

Gingerly, Cyn took the gun from her. She had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. She went to the edge of the railing and nodded once to Noodle though she kept her eyes forward and fucosed. A clay plate flew out and Cyn fired once at it and missed. She fired again and again, geting angry until the cun was just clicking, out of ammo. "Damnit!" She screamed. "This is useless, there is obviously something wrong with my eyes!"

Noodle covered Cyn's shaking hand with one of her own. "Calm down. Your just not aiming right. Here," Taking the gun, reloading it, and handing it back to Cyn, Noodle got behind her and put her hands over hers. "Look down the gun but don't put your face to close to it or you'll regret it, trust me. See those little protursions?"

Cyn nodded.

"Good, you use those to aim. Just alighn the far one between the two closer to you. That middle one will rest on your target."

Cyn nodded again, relaxing against Noodle.

"You ready?"

Another nod.

"Okay," Noodle dropped her voice to a softer whisper. "Fire when your ready." She didn't take dettach herself from Cyn but simply pressed the pump and guided Cyn's hands until she fired and the plate exploded, shattering into a million pecies.

"Yes, tell me you saw that!" Cyn shouted. She felt a certain elation rush through her veins and she smiled at Noodle.

"Great job." Noodle gave her a small smile. Cyn beamed widely at her. As they sat there, there gazes got softer and warmer and Cyn found the feeling enjoyable. Abruptly though, Noodle shook her herself and said kind of reluctantly but abrubtly, "I have to go. I still have to patrol." She excused herself and left Cyn standing there, wondering what had happened and feeling kind of cold, but on the inside rather than on her skin.


End file.
